


A shock-ing turn of events

by grayscalee



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Change, also theyre like... highschool age, its mostly fluff honestly, other characters are mentioned but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscalee/pseuds/grayscalee
Summary: Isaac fought a (frankly) rude as hell telepathically perceptive spirit and max has to go comfort him





	A shock-ing turn of events

Isaac told himself that the spirit was lying. He was fully aware of the fact, yet _here he was_ ! Sitting in the office, a _blubbering mess_ over a dumb spirit’s taunts as he waited for Max to arrive. He thought about how _stupid_ it was that he’d needed to ask for the other boy, about how he wouldn’t be that pathetic about all of this if it were the other way around.

 

Isaac thought about how Max’d probably just make fun of him for being over dramatic.

 

It wasn’t _his fault_ those things stuck with him. That he couldn’t just _‘go on with his day’_ as if all the little snide comments and twisted remarks he was at the butt end of didn’t _eat away at him_. That he couldn't just forgive and forget.

 

That he stayed _angry_ and _hurt_ over those things.

 

He never understood why it was that _he_ to blame just because others took joy from picking away at every little thing about him, every little mistake or wrong turn he’s ever made-

 

“If this has something to do with Johnny, it was probably his- oh…” Isaac tried to choke back a sob as the voice pulled himself away from his thoughts, finding a _very_ confused looking Max.

 

“He kept asking to see you, _so_ we figured you would be able to help with… this.” Isaac felt his face flush as he looked away, trying to keep himself from breaking down again. He really was _that_ embarrassing, wasn’t he?

 

“Oh, uhm… Thank you?” Max gave a small nod before slowly walked towards Isaac, gently grabbing his wrist. “C’mon dude.”

 

Fumbling to grab his things and stand, Isaac looked over at Max to see him pull his phone out and start messaging someone. He tried to calm himself down and just _breathe_ as he watched the conversation.

 

          **You:** [Dad.]

                 [DAD.]

                 [Dad puckett.]

                 [Father figure.]

                  [Dad this is of extreme importance answer me]

 

        **Father man:** [What do you need, sweet son of mine, light of my life]

 

          **You:** [I need you to sign me and Isaac out]

                 [....please]

 

Isaac was a little confused as to why on _earth_ Max needed to sign them out of school, but didn’t question him.

 

          **Father man:** [Up to no good are we? I shall see what I can do]

 

          **You:** [Thanks]

 

Max stuffed his phone into his pocket, abruptly turning to face Isaac.  _Here comes the ridiculing._ Isaac sighed, looking up at him.

 

Expecting to see the smug look Max typically had plastered across his face, Isaac was caught off guard when he was met with a look of genuine concern and worry instead.

 

“Wh... what?” Isaac choked out, sniffling.

 

“Seriously, dude?” Max whispered, glancing at the other people in the office before using his sleeve to wipe at Isaac’s face. “I was _storm_ ed in here midway through class, and I find you a sobbing mess in the office. What happened?”

 

If he weren’t so drained, Isaac probably would’ve pretended to be annoyed at the joke. “I-”

 

“Pardon me for intruding,” They both took an instinctive step back, looking over to the secretary. “but you two are free to leave.”

 

Max gave a small nod in acknowledgement, pulling Isaac along as they walked out of the school.

 

The two had been quiet as they walked into the parking lot, finally stopping when they reached a black motorcycle. Letting out a huff, Max leaned up against the bike before suddenly pulling Isaac into an embrace.

 

“Are you going to tell me what happened, or _brood_ over it like an angsty teen?”

 

Isaacs grip on Max’s sweater tightened a little, trying to keep himself from crying more as he thought about it. God would he like to just brood over it, but with Max that was never a real option. “It was just a dumb spirit.” Isaac muttered, pressing his face into Max’s shoulder. “I took care of it, I’m- It’s fine.”

 

“Isaac, tell me what happened, seriously.”

 

“It…” Isaac choked out a sob, surprising Max.

 

“Fuck dude, breathe, it’s okay.” Max pulled away from the hug, placing a hand on Isaacs cheek as he looked him in the eyes. “You’re okay dude. Deep breaths.”

 

“Deep breaths...” he repeated to himself, leaning into Max’s hand. Isaac tried to match his breathing with the other boy’s, taking in a shaky breath before slowly letting it out, and repeating. “I assume it could read minds or something, I don’t... _Know_ , it- It just kept _talking_ about all the shitty things I did before, about how I’m a failure to you guys, it-”

 

Isaac couldn’t help the crackle of electricity he let out, a sudden wave of anger washing over him just _thinking_ about the fight. Max apparently noticed, instinctively flinching away before relaxing again.

 

“Woah there, okay.” Max muttered, sitting himself back down on the seat of his motorcycle. “First of all, slow your roll there dude. Do you really think we would be _dating_ if I thought you were a failure, or that you weren’t _‘good enough’_ or whatever?” He asked, using air quotes to emphasize how ridiculous the thought was.

 

“I don’t-” Isaac stopped, squinting at the suspicious look Max had. “What are you-” Max interrupted him by placing a hand on both sides of Isaacs face.

 

“Second of all,” Max smirked, starting to pepper kisses along Isaac’s face.

 

“Max, stop it!” Isaac laughed a little, swatting at the other boy.

 

“It was just trying to get to you dude, if you’d done anything wrong I would have talked to you about it.” Max assured him, gently patting his cheek. “Now that that’s blown over, how does chilling at home sound?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Isaac nodded. “Please?”

 

* * *

 

Max had driven the two of them to his house, finding it a bit amusing how deathly afraid Isaac was during the ride.

 

“I can’t believe my _overpowered boyfriend_ is afraid of _bikes with engines,_ of all things.” He laughed, parking the vehicle. “You can single-handedly beat up crazy powerful spirits, but the second you sit down on a motorized bike _all_ _bets are off_.”

 

“They’re little death traps, _Maxwell._ What if I fall off or something?”

 

“Woah, pullin’ out full names are we now? You have _wind powers_ Isaac.”

 

“They don’t work that way!”

  
  
“Yeah, it sure seemed like that when you _threw me over a fence_ in seventh grade.” Max laughed as Isaac punched his arm, walking inside.

 

Quickly navigating through the store, Max made it about halfway up the stairs before noticing Isaacs absence.

 

“Wuh- Isaac, where’d you…” Going back down, he found Isaac talking about something to his dad. Walking behind him to wait, Max fiddled with his phone in his pocket.

 

“And thank you for earlier, sir- I mean mr dad- Mr puckett, I’m just going to-” Isaac quickly turned around, walking directly into Max.

 

“Mr dad, huh?”

 

“Shut uuuup.” Isaac groaned, walking upstairs without waiting for Max.

 

Going to follow after him, Max thanked his dad quickly once more.

 

Pulling out his phone, he messaged Isaac:

 

 **You:** [whered you _storm_ off to?]

 

 **Electric Boogaloo:** [hate you]

 

 **You:** [aw no need to _rain on my parade_ ]

 

 **Electric Boogaloo:** [I will crawl through your window and leave]

 

 **You:** [come on, not making these jokes would be a _mist_ opportunity]

 

Max heard Isaac’s muffled laughing from what he presumed to be his room, as he crossed  through the living room and silently opened his door.

 

He was a little caught off guard seeing Isaac sprawled out across his bed, a dumb smile on his face as he typed something, before blushing and turning off his phone without sending it.

 

“Were you about to _sext_ me Isaac? That’s kinky and also inappropriate.” Max leaned against the frame of his door. “And from my very room nonetheless!”

 

Isaac groaned as he shoved his phone into his pocket, glaring at Max. “I hate you with every fibre of my being.” He frowned, watching him walk up to the bed.

 

“Thats a lot of fibres.” Max laughed, rolling Isaac over before sitting down.

 

Isaac let out a small noise of dissatisfaction, sitting up as he scooted closer to Max. “Also, why is your room so cold?”

 

“So you have an excuse to steal my sweaters, probably.” Max laughed, taking off his hoodie and handing it to Isaac. He always seemed to be cold, but since Max tended to keep warm anyways he didn’t mind sacrificing the sweater. Shifting down on the bed, he leaned back against the headboard.

 

Pulling it on, Isaac mumbled something about being tired, as he climbed onto Max’s lap.

 

“Isaac it’s like two in the afternoon.”

 

“I’m exhausted and you’re warm and comfortable.”

 

“Just going _two_ abandon me for sleep then?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Max sighed, wrapping an arm around Isaac as he messed around on his phone. After a bit of time had passed, Isaac suddenly burrowed his face into the crook of Max’s neck, grasping at his shirt.

 

Max did his best to not think anything of it, until he felt a familiar tingling sensation where Isaac was holding.

 

“Woah there, weather boy.” Max murmured, grabbing his hand and holding onto it. As he tossed his phone to the side, he placed a kiss against his forehead and ran his now free hand through Isaacs hair, being met with a soft crackling.

 

Whatever it was he was dreaming about, his face suggested it wasn’t very pleasant. Eventually, Max pulled him closer and closed his eyes. It couldn’t hurt for him to fall asleep as well, even if just for a little.

 

* * *

 

They both clearly needed the sleep, because when Max had finally woken up the sun was already setting.

 

It was pretty nice, if he was being honest. With the sun filtering in, giving everything a warm glow that Max couldn’t help but quietly take in. Looking down at Isaac’s face, his breath caught in his throat. For once he looked relaxed, all his stress and worries non apparent as he slept, the sun warm on his face. He couldn’t bring himself to disturb the peaceful scene, opting instead to gently kiss his cheek before looking out the window as he waited for Isaac to wake up on his own.

 

“Mmph… Max..?” Isaac eventually mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

 

There was a small pause before Max finally responded. “Yeah?”

 

“How long-” Isaac cleared his throat a little. “How long’d we sleep for?”

 

“About… four hours maybe?” Max guessed, slowly untangling himself from Isaac as he got up, only looking down at the other boy when he’d started to whine. “What?”

 

“‘M cold now.”

 

“You’re always cold, but we can’t just lay in bed forever. ‘S usually food ready about now anyways.”

 

Isaacs only response was to grumble something before curling into a ball and making a face at Max.

 

“Come on, am I going to have to carry you out of my room like some kinda cool and super brave knight who just rescued you from a dragon guarded castle? Is that what’s gonna have to happen here Isaac?”

 

Isaac snorted a little, blush creeping onto his face. “Please, as if you could.”

 

Max feigned offense, before easily picking Isaac up off his bed. “You underestimate the strength needed to perform sweet tricks, Isaac.”

 

“Okay- Max! Please put me down, I’ll walk!” Isaac stammered, his face quickly growing red.

 

“Nope, we are doing this. You opened this can of worms Isaac, now lay in it.”

 

“Frankly that’s a terrifying concept and I hate whoever you learned that from.”

 

Max walked out to the living room, before dropping Isaac at the sudden crackle of electricity he let out. “Okay, okay! No need to barbeque me!” Max laughed, helping the other boy up off the floor. “You okay?”

 

“Just great, I _love_ when my boyfriend _drops me onto his wooden floor_.” Isaac retorted, rubbing at his elbow.

 

Laughing a little, Max looked around the house for any signs of his family. Letting out an ‘aha!’ as he suddenly walked over to the kitchen, he grabbed a piece of paper from off the counter.

 

“What’s that?”

  
  
“Note sayin’ where they are, probably.” Max shrugged, starting to read off the note. “Dear son and friend of son, blah blah blah, out with your sister, box of pizza on top of the stove..” Max looked over at the pizza box, before continuing. “Text me if the house sets on fire, P.s....” Max trailed off, eventually groaning and letting the note fall to the counter. “Isaac, I might be actually dying. Goodbye cruel world, my sister will _never_ let me live this down.”

 

Isaac gave Max a look of concern, sticking his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he walked over to the kitchen. “Do I want to know why?”

 

“Depends, how d’you feel about Zoey having a multitude of pictures of us on her phone as blackmail?”

 

Isaacs face flushed as he let out a nervous laugh. “I mean, at least she has no reason to blackmail _me_.”

 

“Trust me, she’ll find one.” Max grumbled, thinking of the different possibilities as he pulled himself onto the counter.

 

Watching the other boy walk into the kitchen, he waited for Isaac to be within arms reach before pulling him closer, laughing a little at the small yelp he’d gotten in response.

 

“ _What was that for_?" Isaac squeaked, his face red as Max wrapped his arms around him.

 

“For because I _can_ , that’s what.” Max laughed as Isaac blew a raspberry at him, sticking his own tongue out in response.

 

“Wow thats…” Isaac paused for a minute, trying to find the right word. Eventually giving up, he buried his face in Max’s shoulder. “Kinda gay…”

 

“Careful there, no need to hurt yourself trying to think of a response. Cool one liners don’t come naturally to everyone, you know.”

 

“Why am I dating you, _god_.” Isaac grumbled into his shoulder, Max responding before he even thought about the answer.

 

“Because I love the hell out of you, duh, next question.”

 

There was a pause as the both of them realized what Max had said, Isaac having almost immediately pushed away to look at Max, who refused to meet his gaze. Both of their faces red, they stayed that way until Isaac mumbled something out of his breath.

 

“What?” Max choked out, clearing his throat as he finally looked at him.

 

“I said uh…” Isaac’s gaze fell to the ground, awkwardly shuffling his feet in contemplation before eventually facing Max again.

 

Max felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat as Isaac gently grabbed his face, nervously glance to the side as if to confirm that they were alone, before leaning forward and kissing him. At first Max instinctively tensed up, before slowly relaxing and moving his hand to the back of Isaac’s neck, slinging the other arm over his shoulder. Slightly tilting his head to a more comfortable position, Max felt a gentle crackle of electricity as he combed his fingers through Isaac's hair. He couldn’t help but smirk at the small noise Isaac had made in response, encouraging him to continue playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

 

Eventually separating for air, Max rested his forehead against Isaac’s. He couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he let out a small laugh, the two of them trying to catch their breath.

 

“I said I love you too, Max.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write kissing scenes but decided to anyways a novel by me
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed! its pretty short, and a bit rusty 'cause of how long its been since i've actually sat down to write something proper, but I'd love you forever if you dropped a kudos 'nd a comment :')
> 
>  
> 
> [my tombl](http://grayscalee.tumblr.com)


End file.
